1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a universal hospital chair with its back, seat and leg portions easily adjustable to almost any conceivable useful positions and equipped with alternately usable quickly attachable and detachable leg and foot rests, adjustable table and toilet seat.
2. Prior Art
The following U.S. patents were developed in a prior art search:
(1974); 3,795,923; Thomas PA1 (1977); 4,028,749; James PA1 (1968); 3,393,941; Grosfillex PA1 (1956); 2,738,001; Drabert PA1 (1953); 2,644,506; Pollack PA1 (1961); 2,968,338; Reese PA1 (1961); 2,971,567; Kimmel PA1 (1974); 3,829,908; Thomas
None of the above cited references appear to have any relevant structual similarity to the totality of health care purposes of my invention, or parts thereof. Drabert discloses a reclining chair for invalids including a stand or base portion comprised of two spaced bars, interconnected and supported by cross bars and a seat base which may be removable mounted thereon. Grosfillex discloses a chair comprised of a tubular metal frame having a detachable one piece seat.
The remaining references are of general interest.